


Bad Boy

by Ivrian



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivrian/pseuds/Ivrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki change de carrière. Les Vengeurs sont stupéfaits. Thor, lui, est carrément sceptique quant à la réhabilitation de son frère. Si seulement le monde entier arrêtait d'avoir les yeux rivés sur le cul de Loki ! Slash Thorki. Totally crackfic !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A propos de parfum, d'affiches publicitaire et de... cul nul.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Ni Hugh Hefner, ni les Vengeurs et encore moins Tom Hiddleston et Chris Hemsworth ne sont à moi... Quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, je ne me fais aucun sous avec cette fic. A bon entendeur...  
> Et ne me demandez surtout pas d'où je peux sortir des idées pareilles... J'en sais riiiiieeeen !!!

Tout commença un premier avril.  
Et nombreux furent ceux qui crurent à un poisson.  
Pourtant, il n'en était rien.  
Le New-York Times publia ce jour-là une interview de Hugh Hefner, le milliardaire à la tête des industries Playboy. Interview dans laquelle, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, celui-ci avoua à la journaliste ébahie qu'il était l'un des plus grands fans de Loki Laufeyson.  
Il adorait le personnage, son look et son caractère.  
Hefner alla même encore plus loin, puisqu'il déclara carrément et publiquement par la suite qu'il adorerait travailler avec le dieu du mensonge et créer un parfum portant son nom.  
Playboy s'était diversifié, et depuis deux ans, le groupe avait lancé le magazine Playdick, réservé aux gays.  
De plus, Hefner, mu par une vocation contrariée de parfumeur, avait multiplié les parfums pour femmes et pour hommes.  
Pendant les jours qui suivirent, le reste du monde attendit en retenant son souffle la nouvelle du décès du milliardaire, persuadé que ce dernier allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.  
De ce fait, Candy, la secrétaire particulière de Hugh, tomba carrément dans les pommes lorsqu'un Loki en grande forme apparut devant elle, tout sourire, demandant à être présenté à Monsieur Hefner.  
Le milliardaire, lui, n'était fort heureusement pas cardiaque.  
Même s'il y aurait eu de quoi l'être.  
Pourtant Loki fut positivement charmant, et se déclara à la fois flatté et intrigué par l'offre du milliardaire.  
Une fois le premier effet de surprise passé, la discussion se poursuivit à bâtons rompus.  
Mais le reste du monde ne sut rien de cette rencontre. Car les deux hommes se gardèrent bien d'en parler, tant la surprise qu'ils préparaient était grande…

La bombe Jotun éclata précisément trois mois plus tard, lors d'une magnifique matinée de juillet, tandis que les Vengeurs se battaient dans les rues de Manhattan – en essayant de faire le moins de dégâts possibles ! – contre Doom et Venom, associés pour l'occasion dans le crime.  
Soudain Iron Man, occupé à combattre Venom, tomba littéralement en arrêt devant un panneau publicitaire. La surprise le secoua tellement qu'il manqua de peu se prendre un lampadaire, ce que Venom lui évita en le retenant par le bras.  
\- Heu… merci ? fit Stark à son ennemi.  
\- Pas de quoi ! fut la nonchalante réponse.  
Puis tous deux se tournèrent vers le panneau. Et en restèrent promptement bouche bée.  
\- Stark, fit Venom. Pourrais-tu me pincer pour me prouver que je suis bien réveillé ?  
Tony s'empressa d'obéir.  
Clint et Natasha arrivaient en courant pour lui prêter main-forte, suivis de près par Steve.  
\- Thor et Hulk ont Doom sous contrôle ! cria Clint, avant de stopper net en voyant les deux ennemis côte à côte. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Lui aussi venait de remarquer l'objet du délit.  
\- Dites-moi que je rêve…  
Natasha, elle, en resta carrément muette. La bouche de Steve s'ouvrait et se refermait en alternance, en une imitation parfaite d'un poisson rouge.  
Ce fut ainsi que Thor, arrivant avec Hulk et un Doom maitrisé, les trouva tous ensemble.  
\- Et bien, mes amis, que vous arrive-t-il ?  
Tony le saisit par le bras et lui fit promptement lever les yeux à son tour.  
Vengeurs et ennemis restèrent de longues minutes à contempler dans un silence stupéfait et horrifié la publicité géante qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.  
Etendu nu sur un lit aux draps froissés, un coude replié soutenant sa tête, Loki les fixait pensivement de ses yeux verts. L'affiche ne montrait pas le côté face, car le dieu du mensonge était à plat ventre, mais elle ne cachait rien du côté pile.  
Thor devint promptement écarlate.  
\- Je parie que ça fait un bail qu'il n'avait pas vu le cul de son frère, souffla Clint, revenu de sa surprise, à un Tony ricanant.  
Natasha haussa quant à elle un sourcil délicat.  
\- En tous cas, il a des fesses superbes ! lança-t-elle d'un ton appréciateur.  
Tous les hommes se tournèrent vers elle.  
\- Quoi ? riposta-t-elle. C'est vrai !  
En bas de l'affiche, on pouvait voir un flacon de parfum, et lire en toutes lettres :

Bad boy.  
The new fragrance by Playboy.  
Coming soon.

Thor n'avait jamais serré les poings aussi fortement sur Mjolnir.  
Les autres n'avaient jamais été aussi silencieux.  
En rentrant au quartier général, à savoir le manoir Stark, après être passés par la case prison SHIELD pour y livrer Doom et Venom, il leur fallut se rendre malheureusement à l'évidence. Des mains diligentes avaient travaillé toute la nuit pour poser les fameux panneaux publicitaires, et le résultat, c'était que les affiches de Loki cul nul se trouvaient… partout.  
Et comme ils l'apprirent au journal de 20 heures de CNN… partout dans le pays.

Ce fut un véritable buzz médiatique.  
Toutes les plus grandes chaines des Etats-Unis s'arrachaient les interviews de Hugh Hefner. Le petit malin répondait qu'il ne ferait pas de commentaires pour le moment, mais que le parfum Bad boy sortirait sous quinze jours dans les parfumeries et les grands magasins.  
Loki restait invisible et silencieux.  
Impossible pour quiconque d'obtenir une interview du dieu.  
Thor se rongeait les ongles tant il était persuadé que tout ça n'était une fois encore qu'un plan machiavélique de son frère pour conquérir Midgard.  
Clint et Bruce se posaient eux aussi un tas de questions sur les intentions du dieu du mensonge et de la malice.  
Natasha et Pepper dévoraient la presse masculine et féminine à la recherche d'infos.  
Et Tony passait tout son temps sur Facebook, Twitter et Internet en général pour connaitre l'opinion publique.  
Ce qui en ressortait, c'était que la jeune génération (masculine et féminine) trouvait Loki « vachement cool et sexy » et que « ce serait super génial si cette histoire de parfum était vraie » !  
De quoi dégoûter les Vengeurs de sauver la planète. Si tout le monde encensait les méchants, ou allait-on ? A quand Doom dans un film sentimental ? Venom dans un documentaire sur les araignées ? Magnéto dans « Les maçons du cœur » ?  
Les présentateurs vedettes des journaux télévisés s'interrogeaient eux aussi sur les projets de l'un des plus charismatiques «méchants» de l'histoire, mais ce fut CNN qui, une fois encore, créa le choc en annonçant que la chaine avait obtenu en exclusivité la primeur de la diffusion du spot publicitaire du parfum Bad Boy.

Le lundi 7 juillet à 20h30 tapantes, les Vengeurs étaient réunis dans le salon face à l'écran plasma de Tony, les uns dans les fauteuils, les autres sur le canapé, dans l'attente de la fameuse pub TV.  
Pour l'occasion, Natasha avait sur ses genoux un grand sachet de pop-corn, et Pepper Potts, depuis peu en ménage avec le docteur Banner, s'était assise à ses côtés et lui en piquait régulièrement.  
Clint la regardait faire avec indulgence et un brin d'amusement.

La fameuse publicité ne durait que trente secondes.  
Mais jamais spot ne fut regardé dans un silence plus religieux que celui-là.  
Un Loki entièrement nu embrassait à pleine bouche dans un lit défait un mâle blond et musclé, mais aussi une rousse pulpeuse. Les trois corps enchevêtrés se collaient sensuellement les uns aux autres, et le drap laissait juste le strict minimum à l'imagination.  
Ensuite venait un gros plan sur Loki de dos, qui se levait et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains. Encore une vue imprenable sur son fessier ferme et laiteux et sur son impeccable chute de reins. Puis un plan fixe sur le parfum Bad boy, et enfin, un dernier gros plan sur le visage de Loki, ses yeux verts étincelants, qui déclarait d'une voix de gorge que les Vengeurs ne lui avaient certainement jamais entendue :  
\- Get the girl. Get the guy. Be a bad boy.

Cinq minutes après la diffusion, les Vengeurs mâles étaient encore sous le choc, et les deux éléments féminins présents essuyaient discrètement le léger filet de bave qui avait coulé de leur bouche.  
Tony lâcha enfin un « Il a du être doublé, c'est certain » sans conviction, et Natasha se demanda si elle devait pointer à haute voix que le modèle masculin blond qui jouait dans le spot ressemblait comme un jumeau à Thor.  
Un seul coup d'œil au visage fermé et à la mâchoire crispée du dieu du tonnerre, et elle jugea plus prudent de s'abstenir.

On aurait pu penser que les choses en resteraient là, que Loki, ayant réussi à trouver ce qu'il avait recherché toute sa vie – être le centre d'attention mondial ! – abandonnerait ses activités criminelles et cesserait de répandre le chaos.  
Il n'en fut rien. Certes, les attaques s'espacèrent de plus en plus, mais le dieu du mensonge se trouva incapable de stopper totalement ses assauts contre les buildings de Manhattan.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même ce qui le poussait à tout détruire, à semer la panique, si ce n'était pour la colère qui le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur.  
Il avait pourtant tout pour être heureux. A peine vingt-quatre heures après sa sortie, les parfumeries et grands magasins étaient déjà à court de stock du parfum Bad Boy ! La planète entière lui faisait les yeux doux… et il n'était pas encore heureux.  
Ce fut au cours d'une discussion avec Hugh Hefner, lors de leur partie d'échecs hebdomadaire, que celui-ci lui pointa du doigt la réalité de sa situation.  
Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Loki, tout d'abord intrigué et amusé par les déclarations du vieillard au New-York Times, s'était ensuite pris d'amitié pour ce mortel dont la vie était quasiment derrière lui, mais qui avait accompli tant de choses, et qui manifestait autant d'énergie malgré ses quatre-vingt six ans.  
Les deux hommes avaient ensuite pris l'habitude de se rencontrer régulièrement.  
\- Loki, très cher, lui dit Hugh, tu voulais que l'on parle de toi. Tu voulais cesser d'être dans l'ombre de ton frère et vivre enfin dans la lumière. N'as-tu donc pas compris que ce que tu tentais désespérément de t'approprier par la guerre, maintenant tu l'as, et sans causer le moindre mal à quiconque ? Tout le monde te veut, Loki. Tu es invité aux plus grandes soirées, tu as signé un contrat avec l'agence de talents la plus prestigieuse du tout Hollywood. Tout le monde s'arrache ta présence, et je n'ai nul doute qu'une grande carrière t'attend.  
Loki l'écoutait, silencieux.  
\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mon ami. Être ce que tu veux ! Acteur, chanteur, mannequin, magicien… Alors, pourquoi continuer à causer le chaos alors que tu n'en as plus besoin ? Tu as ce que tu voulais. Le monde à tes pieds… Et le plus beau ? Sans la moindre violence !  
Le jotun ne répondit pas, mais convint en son for intérieur que semer le trouble à New-York ne revêtait plus le même attrait à ses yeux. Ce n'était plus vraiment aussi fun de saccager une ville lorsque l'on était régulièrement invité aux soirées de son maire.

Il décida cependant d'un dernier baroud d'honneur en tentant de faire sauter la tour Stark. Mais le cœur n'y était quasiment plus, et tandis qu'il échangeait quelques coups plus gentillets qu'autre chose avec Iron Man, ainsi que quelques insultes à fleuret moucheté – « Tiens, tu t'es mis des fringues, ce matin, Loki ? J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, sans te voir à poil !», « En effet, Stark, je sélectionne les personnes pour lesquelles je me déshabille, et désolé, mon grand, mais tu n'en fais pas partie ! » – une jeune demoiselle d'une dizaine d'années se dirigea en courant vers eux, malgré les cris de sa mère qui lui courait après, folle de terreur.  
Elle s'arrêta face aux deux hommes surpris et leur tendit un cahier et un stylo, les yeux brillants :  
\- S'il vous plait, un autographe !  
Tony, habitué aux demandes similaires, se tourna vers Loki avec un sourire d'excuse.  
\- Tu permets ? On fait une pause ?  
Loki haussa les épaules.  
\- Bien sur, Stark.  
Mais la gamine secoua la tête, négativement, et tendit les deux objets à Loki, tout en disant à Tony avec un grand sourire :  
\- J'ai déjà le vôtre, Monsieur Iron Man. Monsieur Loki, s'il vous plait, vous pouvez signer ? Je suis troooop fan !  
Machinalement, Loki s'empara du cahier et du stylo, et apposa sa signature au bas d'une page. Celles d'Œil de Faucon, de la Veuve Noire et de Hulk précédaient la sienne.  
La petite soupira.  
\- Merci ! Vous êtes top cool !  
Et elle s'en fut, vertement tancée par sa mère, qui n'en remercia pas moins les deux hommes pour leur courtoisie.  
Tony avait l'impression d'être tombé dans la quatrième dimension. Il était un peu écœuré de se voir voler la vedette, mais au fond, il râlait uniquement pour la forme.  
Et Loki, à cet instant précis, sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que sa carrière de criminel était définitivement derrière lui.  
Il sentit une grande paix l'envahir. Il en avait enfin fini avec ses démons intérieurs.  
Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment côte à côte, dans un silence étrangement confortable.  
Enfin, Tony se tourna vers son compagnon.  
\- C'est fini, hein ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
Loki hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Sa gorge nouée lui interdisait la moindre parole. Pour la première fois, il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait construire quelque chose ici, sur Midgard.  
Qu'il soit de Jotunheim ou d'Asgard n'avait aucune importance pour les habitants de cette étrange petite planète. On l'appréciait enfin pour lui-même.  
\- Et bien, je te souhaite bonne chance, Laufeyson, quelle que soit ta nouvelle carrière.  
Il ne serait pas dit que Tony Stark ne savait pas se montrer fair-play.  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent franchement la main, et le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de Loki n'avait pour une fois rien de factice ni de malveillant.  
Une nouvelle vie l'attendait, et il n'allait pas manquer de saisir sa chance.


	2. Lokimania !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite et fin de cette crackfic déplorable, lol !

La planète était atteinte d’une maladie que Thor jugeait fort dangereuse et particulièrement contagieuse : la Lokimania.  
Ses compagnons Vengeurs avaient beau lui dire que le dieu de la malice et du mensonge avait bel et bien changé, le dieu du tonnerre, lui, n’en démordait pas.  
Il était persuadé que Loki préparait un sale coup.  
Tony avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que Loki avait enfin ce qu’il avait recherché toute sa vie, à savoir la reconnaissance et la célébrité, et qu’il n’avait donc plus aucune raison de causer le moindre mal, rien n’y faisait.  
Le blond était têtu comme une mule.  
Même Hulk avait accepté que le « piètre dieu » ne soit plus le même homme !

C’était un enfer pour Thor. Il voyait Loki partout.  
D’abord, dans la presse, après que l’agent de ce dernier l’ait convaincu de s’essayer au mannequinat, ce qu’il avait amorcé avec Playboy.  
A la télévision, dans quelques shows et journaux télévisés soigneusement sélectionnés.  
Laufeyson au Letterman show, même Tony Stark avait admis que c’était du grand art.  
Loki, avec sa verve comique et sarcastique, avait conquis le public. David Letterman était sous le charme.  
Les Vengeurs, n’ayant pas raté l’émission, en avaient pleuré de rire, et Steve avait fini lors d’une crise mémorable par atterrir sur les genoux de Tony, avant de s’apercevoir de l’endroit ou il était et de rougir comme une collégienne.  
Tony lui avait murmuré à l’oreille d’une voix sensuelle que c’était quand il voulait pour recommencer, et le pauvre capitaine avait bien failli en faire une apoplexie.  
Thor, lui, avait copieusement engueulé ses coéquipiers pour l’aveuglement dont ils faisaient preuve.  
Loki était diabolique, et il préparait un plan d’envergure mondiale !

Natasha, fine mouche, ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que le vrai problème ne résidait pas tant dans le fait que Loki soit la nouvelle coqueluche de la planète, ou dans ses supposés plans machiavéliques, que dans le fait qu’il montre sa – magnifique ! – anatomie partout sur les affiches, dans les publicités et dans les magasines.  
Thor grinçait des dents, serrait les poings, et quittait le salon chaque fois que l’infâme spot publicitaire était diffusé pendant que les Vengeurs regardaient la télévision.  
Comme, de plus, chaque membre du groupe s’intéressait à ce que faisait le dieu le plus malicieux qui soit, personne ne manquait jamais une seule des émissions où il apparaissait.  
Thor avait donc bien des occasions de fulminer.

Survint le jour de l’hilarant sketch de l’émission Funny or Die, dans lequel Loki s’auto-parodiait, et qui les laissa tous écroulés de rire.  
Tony dut même son bonheur récent à ce show et par voie de conséquence, à Loki, car Steve, qui jusque-là, l’évitait soigneusement à cause de l’incident dit « des genoux », lui sauta soudain dans les bras et l’embrassa à pleine bouche.  
Même Fury dut admettre que l’émission était tordante, et pourtant le directeur du SHIELD était presque aussi paranoïaque que Thor lui-même en ce qui concernait Loki.  
Même si le jotun s’était calmé, Fury était au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes, et toute l’équipe apprit avec grand intérêt que Loki Laufeyson s’était acheté un appartement avec terrasse dans l’Upper East Side, autour de Lennox Hill, entre la 60ème et la 79ème rue.  
Une page venait définitivement de se tourner.

Puis arriva l’inévitable moment où les Vengeurs et Loki se retrouvèrent à la même soirée de gala. Ça devait bien se produire un jour.  
Loki était avec une superbe blonde à son bras, très élégant dans son smoking Armani, lorsqu’il se retrouva nez à nez avec Thor, qui le toisa avec un mépris glacé.  
\- Je sais ce que tu prépares, Loki, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.  
Loki haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.  
\- Dans ce cas, Thor, tu as certainement des dons divinatoires, car moi-même, je n’en sais rien. J’ai tellement de projets en cours que je ne sais pas lequel va aboutir en premier.  
Loki jouait volontairement la carte du sous-entendu, et Thor serra les poings, se retenant à grand peine de se jeter sur lui.  
\- Allons, Thor, ironisa le dieu de la malice, pas d’esclandre lors du gala de charité du maire…  
Le regard inquiet de la blonde allait de l’un à l’autre des deux hommes, et Thor lui jeta un bref coup d’œil avant de se tourner vers son vis-à-vis.  
\- Encore une de tes aventures d’une nuit, mon frère ?! Vite consommée, vite oubliée ?!  
Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard vert avant que Loki ne rétorque suavement :  
\- Et tu en connais un rayon sur les rencontres sexuelles à vite oublier, n’est-ce pas, mon très cher… frère ?  
Jane Foster, qui venait de rejoindre son ami, dont elle était la cavalière, avait tout entendu. Elle vit avec surprise le regard de Thor vaciller, et le dieu du tonnerre se troubler.  
Loki scruta un moment la nouvelle venue, du venin plein les yeux.  
\- Je vois que tu es ici avec ta petite amie, gronda-t-il avec une ironie désespérée. A quand le mariage ?  
Jane ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre que Thor et elle-même n’étaient plus que des amis, mais son compagnon la prit de vitesse.  
\- Si tu veux tout savoir, j’ai demandé à Jane de m’épouser, et elle a accepté.  
Ladite Jane était bien trop stupéfaite pour pouvoir faire autre chose que recevoir les vœux de bonheur empressés de la blonde, qui visiblement, adorait les mariages.  
Durant quelques brèves secondes, le regard vert accrocha le regard bleu.  
\- Je te félicite, murmura Loki.  
Et sa voix n’était plus qu’un mince filet.

Une heure après, l’agent Romanoff parvint à coincer Loki pour lui demander s’il s’agissait d’une coïncidence si le modèle féminin qui tournait avec lui dans le spot de pub était rousse. Ce dernier rétorqua avec indifférence que la dame en question était la petite amie du réalisateur, et qu’il n’avait pas eu son mot à dire.  
Natasha, vexée, bouda pendant le reste de la soirée, malgré les efforts de ce pauvre Clint pour lui remonter le moral.

Bien plus tard, dans la limousine qui les ramenait jusqu’au manoir Stark, où il était prévu que Jane Foster passe la nuit, la jeune femme confronta son ami, exigeant des réponses.  
Après des mois de déni total, Thor finit par craquer, et lui avoua que ses sentiments pour son frère adoptif étaient tout sauf fraternels.  
Avec un pincement au cœur, Jane comprit ce soir-là que tout était vraiment fini entre eux, et belle joueuse, lui conseilla une fois pour toutes de régler les conflits qui l’opposaient à Loki en allant le voir pour une franche discussion.

°°°

C’était une nuit d’aout chaude et parfumée.  
Les Vengeurs venaient de rentrer d’une mission de routine.  
Seul dans sa chambre, encore en armure, Thor réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Jane quelques semaines plus tôt.  
Il était las. Las de devoir lutter contre ses propres sentiments.  
Fatigué à en mourir de se contenter des pages glacées des magazines et de ses cinq doigts pour assouvir ses fantasmes.  
En face de lui, sur son bureau, en page centrale de Playdick, les yeux verts et les courbes du corps de Loki le narguaient.  
C’était comme si ce regard lui disait : « Allez, viens, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? »  
Oui, au fait, qu’attendait-il ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, sans même prendre la peine de se changer, Mjolnir en main, Thor filait en direction de Lennox Hill.  
Au dernier étage de la résidence, la terrasse de Loki était à peine éclairée.  
Thor fit tournoyer son marteau, créant un tourbillon, et s’envola vers les hauteurs.  
Il atterrit sans encombre sur le sol, et lentement, s’avança vers la porte vitrée entrouverte.  
Une brise légère soufflait.  
La porte de la chambre était grande ouverte et sur le lit, deux corps nus enlacés se caressaient. De légers soupirs de plaisir alourdissaient l’atmosphère, lui donnant une qualité sulfureuse, et Thor se sentit rougir et… durcir dans son pantalon.  
Il resta planté là quelques minutes, se sentant mal à l’aise dans la peau d’un voyeur. Il ne savait que faire.  
Son frère avait de la compagnie.  
Son côté gentleman lui soufflait de filer discrètement, puisque visiblement, tout espoir était perdu.  
Son côté animal, lui, lui hurlait de pénétrer dans la chambre, de virer l’intrus et de prendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit !  
A la fin, ni l’un ni l’autre ne gagna.  
Brusquement les bruissements d’étoffe et les soupirs cessèrent, et la voix moqueuse de son frère retentit dans la semi-pénombre.  
\- Thor… Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite… impromptue ?  
Serrant les poings, le dieu du tonnerre s’avança et pénétra dans la chambre. Une lampe de chevet fut allumée.  
Il remarqua tout dans un flash : les draps de soie crème, les tentures aux couleurs chaudes, les meubles aux boiseries anciennes, le miroir au plafond, les deux hommes nus qui le contemplaient avec amusement.  
Il reconnut le jeune homme blond et musclé comme étant le modèle qui avait tourné avec son frère dans la scandaleuse publicité.  
Le blond lui sourit, et c’était presque comme se regarder dans un miroir.  
\- Tiens, le modèle original ! plaisanta-t-il.  
Loki lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un air d’affectueux reproche, et le jeune homme se leva en riant.  
Thor se détourna pendant qu’il se rhabillait.  
\- Tu peux rester, Chris, dit doucement Loki.  
Le dénommé Chris lui fit un clin d’œil.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Vous avez des choses à vous dire. Et puis, Tom doit m’attendre.  
\- Tom ? demanda Thor, hébété.  
\- Mon colocataire, répondit simplement Chris en enfilant ses Nike. Nos relations sont aussi… compliquées que les vôtres…  
Sur un dernier sourire, il avait disparu.  
Les deux dieux entendirent la porte d’entrée claquer derrière lui.  
Loki se leva, son érection apparente, et alla se servir un verre au bar du salon, avant de revenir dans la chambre.  
Thor, le rouge au front, ne savait ou poser les yeux tant il essayait désespérément d’éviter de contempler une certaine partie de l’anatomie de son frère.  
\- J’espère que tu as une bonne raison d’interrompre mon coït, lança Loki avant de siroter une gorgée. Tu as laissé ta petite fiancée à la maison ?  
Tout en parlant, il se caressait lentement, presque négligemment, ses yeux de chat semblant provoquer le dieu du tonnerre.  
\- Je n’ai pas de fiancée, je n’en ai jamais eu.  
La main de son frère interrompit son mouvement lancinant.  
\- Comment ?  
Thor baissa les yeux, honteux.  
\- A la soirée du gala de charité, j’ai menti. Cela fait des mois que Jane et moi ne sommes plus ensemble… Nous ne sommes que des amis.  
Il releva la tête et planta son regard franc dans celui de son frère.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas être avec elle… alors que j’aime quelqu’un d’autre.

Le coup de poing le prit totalement par surprise.  
Il se tint la joue, ses yeux stupéfaits fixés sur Loki.  
Les poings serrés, les muscles tendus, le jotun était l’incarnation vivante de la virilité et de la colère.  
\- Menteur ! siffla-t-il, et ses yeux n’étaient plus qu’une mince fente verte.  
\- Je ne mens pas ! hurla Thor.  
Loki se précipita sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle.  
\- Tu m’aimes, Thor ?! C’est bien ça que tu essayes de me dire !?  
Thor ne put que hocher la tête, la gorge nouée.  
Loki devint enragé.  
\- Tu m’aimes tellement que l’été de mes seize ans, tu m’as baisé après t’être saoulé comme un porc, et que le lendemain, tu t’es empressé de tout oublier ! Je t’ai tout donné ce soir-là, espèce de salaud, et tu m’as remercié en m’humiliant !!!  
Thor sentit la culpabilité et la honte l’envahir. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cet été, oh, comme il s’en souvenait !  
Il avait dix-sept ans, et ses hormones en folie ne le laissaient pas en paix, le poussant sans cesse à remarquer à quel point son frère changeait et à quel point son corps devenait de plus en plus attirant.  
Au cours d’une soirée bien arrosée, un Thor complètement ivre avait entrainé son petit frère consentant dans les jardins du palais, là où nul ne les dérangerait, et lui avait pris sa virginité.  
Il sentait encore le souffle de Loki contre sa peau. Il entendait ses gémissements de plaisir. Il revoyait son visage se convulser de plaisir…  
Il en devenait fou. Et dire qu’il avait prétendu le lendemain avoir tout oublié de la nuit passée dans ses bras ! Loki avait bien raison de le haïr, il s’était comporté comme un lâche ! Honteux de ce qu’il pensait être des sentiments contre nature, il avait abandonné purement et simplement son frère, laissant leurs relations se dégrader au point de devenir des étrangers l’un pour l’autre, et de pousser plus tard ce dernier à la trahison !  
Il se força à revenir au présent.  
Loki le toisait, lèvres serrées, visage blême.  
\- Fous le camp, Thor !  
Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tel un souverain congédiant un manant. Le dieu du tonnerre sentit la colère l’envahir de nouveau, refoulant la honte et la culpabilité au second plan.  
\- Non, articula-t-il fermement.  
Loki se figea et se tourna de nouveau pour le fixer, incrédule. La mâchoire de Thor se crispa et ses doigts se refermèrent sur Mjolnir en un mouvement convulsif.  
\- Pas avant que tu n’ais promis de cesser de t’exposer ainsi ! C’est indécent, Loki, et tu es la honte d’Asgard ! Certes, j’ai des torts, mais tu n’es pas blanc comme neige, toi non plus !  
Le rire qui suivit cette déclaration n’avait rien d’amusé. Il était au contraire froid et sarcastique.  
\- Thor ! Quand comprendras-tu enfin que je me moque d’Asgard ?!  
Les mots claquèrent comme un coup de tonnerre, et avec un rugissement, Thor lâcha Mjolnir avant de se précipiter sur Loki et de le plaquer à son tour contre le mur.  
\- Je t’interdis ! Je t’interdis… !  
\- Mais tu n’as rien à m’interdire, très cher ! siffla le jotun, tout aussi furieux. Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps, je baise qui je veux, et qu’Asgard aille se faire foutre !  
\- Tu te comportes comme… comme… !  
\- Vas-y, dis-le, Thor ! Aie au moins le courage de tes mots, si tu n’as pas celui de tes actes !  
\- Comme une pute !!!  
Torses se soulevant au rythme de respirations haletantes, les deux frères se défièrent.  
\- Le grand mot est enfin lâché, hein, Thor ? La vérité, c’est que tu t’en fous comme de ta première chemise que je montre mon cul à tout le monde… Ce que tu ne supportes pas, c’est de ne pas avoir le droit d’y toucher, toi !  
Fou de colère, Thor plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de celui avec qui il avait grandi, celui qui avait trahi leur famille, envahissant rageusement la bouche moqueuse. Il força sa langue dans l’antre moite, et Loki rendit autant qu’il recevait.  
Durant de longues minutes, les deux hommes s’embrassèrent avec une passion et une fureur trop longtemps réprimées.  
Loki ronronna comme un félin en chaleur en sentant l’érection de son frère se presser contre la sienne à travers le cuir de l’armure, et ce son fit complètement chavirer Thor.  
Il dévora la bouche, le cou et la nuque du jotun de baisers et de morsures.  
Mais Loki passa une main dans les cheveux blonds, obligeant avec douceur Thor à relever la tête pour le regarder. Il fouilla longuement les yeux bleus, puis semblant satisfait de ce qu’il y trouva, il dit simplement :  
\- Viens.  
Et il se dirigea vers le lit. Thor le suivit, tout en laissant dans son sillage une pluie de vêtements et de protections diverses.  
Nus, les deux hommes s’enlacèrent, chacun incapable de se rassasier de la vision de l’autre.  
Avant de s’abandonner définitivement à la passion, Thor prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, afin de mettre quelques petites choses au point.  
\- Que tu sois d’Asgard ou de Jotunheim n’a aucune importance pour moi. Je t’aime, toi, un point c’est tout.  
Loki, sphinx impénétrable, lui caressa les cheveux.  
\- Je ne reviendrai jamais à Asgard, Thor, énonça-t-il calmement. Ma vie est ici, désormais.  
Thor sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question à peine voilée.  
\- Alors la mienne y est aussi, mon frère.  
Un soupir exaspéré se fit entendre.  
\- Pourrais-tu cesser de m’appeler ainsi !!!??? Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas ton frère, sinon ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire s’appellerait un inceste !  
\- Et comment voudrais-tu que je t’appelle ? le taquina Thor. Mon cœur ? Mon am… ?  
Loki plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire, tout en collant son corps contre le sien, ondulant comme un serpent.  
\- Loki… j’ai trop envie de toi… depuis si longtemps ! haleta Thor lorsqu’il put enfin parler.  
Loki se précipita sur lui comme un affamé.  
\- Alors prends-moi ! supplia-t-il.  
Il se tourna sur le ventre, plaquant son dos contre le torse de son amant, oscillant des hanches de manière à ce que le sexe dressé de celui-ci se positionne entre ses fesses. Il agrippa les barreaux du lit tandis que d’un mouvement souple, Thor lui écartait les fesses et glissait un doigt dans l’intimité ainsi dévoilée.  
Surpris de la trouver déjà prête pour lui.  
\- Chris t’a préparé, fit-il d’une voix rauque, désir et jalousie étroitement mêlés.  
\- Souviens-toi que tu nous as interrompus, rétorqua le démon tentateur qui lui servait de frère.  
En représailles, Thor le pénétra d’un seul mouvement brusque, s’enfonçant jusqu’à la garde, et Loki émit l’un de ces feulements merveilleux dont il avait le secret.  
Enflammé, Thor perdit totalement la tête, et le prit avec une violence frénétique. Des années de frustration s’exprimaient à travers ses longs coups de reins.  
Loki enserrait les barreaux de son mieux entre ses doigts moites tandis que le lit tremblait, que le sommier grinçait et que le sexe dur de son frère s’enfonçait de plus en plus loin en lui.  
Presque incohérent sous l’effet du plaisir, il hurla, ses yeux chavirés accrochant leur reflet indécent dans le miroir au plafond.  
\- Plus fort ! supplia-t-il. Encore !  
Les mains de Thor se refermèrent sur ses hanches, accompagnant le mouvement de va-et-vient. La chaleur était insoutenable, leurs corps en sueur et en feu se cherchaient dans un mouvement lancinant.  
La montée de la jouissance était une douleur en soi, mais Loki savait qu’il ne pourrait plus se retenir très longtemps.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas jouir ! Pas déjà ! cria-t-il tandis que ses muscles commençaient à se contracter autour de l’érection de Thor.  
Celui-ci se pencha et lui murmura à l’oreille d’une voix rauque :  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Je me sens capable de te prendre encore, et encore… toute la nuit ! Nous avons tant de temps à rattraper…  
C’en fut trop pour Loki, qui explosa en des milliers de spasmes de pure extase, se déversant sur les draps de soie, suivi aussitôt par son compagnon. Thor se cabra avec un cri rauque et se vida à son tour dans le fourreau de velours qui l’enserrait.  
Il lui sembla qu’il mettait une éternité à jouir…

De longues minutes s’écoulèrent avant que les deux hommes ne puissent reprendre une respiration normale.  
Thor caressait doucement les cheveux de son frère, apaisé.  
\- Dis-moi un mensonge, Loki, fit-il à voix basse.  
Les yeux verts cherchèrent les siens et le jotun sourit.  
\- Je te hais.  
Thor le serra dans ses bras. Il était toujours en lui, et la vision d’un Loki échevelé, cheveux en bataille et joues rosies par le plaisir suffit à raviver son ardeur.  
\- Encore ! se moqua Loki, espiègle. Quelle endurance !  
Mais déjà, son propre corps se réveillait et il s’empalait voluptueusement sur l’érection de son frère, collant sa bouche contre la sienne.  
\- Dis-moi la vérité, Loki, supplia Thor tandis qu’il balançait ses hanches en un voluptueux mouvement d’avant en arrière, tandis que son frère l’accueillait encore une fois toujours plus profondément en lui.  
Mais il eut beau insister, ce ne fut que lorsque la jouissance les submergea de nouveau tous les deux que Loki lui cria qu’il l’aimait.

°°°

Quelque part à New-York, plus précisément au manoir Stark, cinq Vengeurs, le souffle coupé, pupilles dilatées, n’osaient bouger de leur place dans le salon.  
Bruce Banner fut le premier à oser parler. Il se racla la gorge et d’une voix enrouée, balbutia :  
\- Vous ne croyez pas que quelqu’un devrait dire à Thor qu’il a oublié d’éteindre son communicateur ?  
Natasha lui jeta un regard qui lui promettait une mort lente et douloureuse s’il s’avisait de mettre à exécution ce qu’il venait de suggérer.  
\- Non, murmura Steve, écarlate, il ne vaut mieux pas.  
Les yeux plein d’espoir, Natasha se tourna vers Tony.  
\- Stark, on ne peut vraiment pas avoir la vidéo avec le communicateur ?  
\- Non, répondit sèchement le milliardaire. On ne peut pas !  
Et il intima mentalement à JARVIS l’ordre de se taire. L’ordinateur parut saisir ce que l’on attendait de lui, car il ne pipa mot.  
Natasha se mit à bouder. Clint trouva que c’était vraiment mignon.  
Et pendant les loooongues minutes qui s’ensuivirent, quatre Vengeurs masculins tentèrent désespérément de faire comme si de rien n’était, et surtout comme s’ils n’avaient pas joui dans leur pantalon comme des adolescents boutonneux.  
Chacun se demandant avec angoisse comment il allait pouvoir faire en sorte que les autres ne le remarquent pas…

FIN

 

En guise d’épilogue…

Pour certaines d’entre vous qui pourraient se demander sur quelle carrière se porta le choix de Loki, sachez qu’il eut un énorme succès en prenant la succession de Céline Dion à Las Vegas, où son brillant show de magie et d’illusion acquit bientôt une renommée internationale.  
Bien sur, il trouvait toujours le temps de retourner chaque jour dans son appartement de l’Upper East Side – la téléportation, un truc vraiment magique ! – où son Thor adoré lui mitonnait de bons petits plats entre deux bastons aux côtés des Vengeurs.

Et si vous vous posez la question de savoir comment les quatre mâles précédemment cités s’en sortirent avec leurs pantalons souillés, sachez qu’une fois de plus, JARVIS leur sauva la mise en coupant l’électricité et en plongeant le manoir dans le noir, ce qui permit à chacun de se sauver en douce du salon pour aller se changer dans sa chambre…

FIN  
(Ce coup-ci, pour de bon !)

**Author's Note:**

> A suivre... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques et de votre certitude que je suis bonne à enfermer... Mais je le savais déjà, rassurez-vous !


End file.
